


A Charitable Bid?

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Charity Auctions, Cockles, Cuteness overload, Dinner, First Date, Fluff, M/M, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha couldn't believe his eyes. He posted that link half an hour ago and someone had just offered fifty thousand dollars to have a lunch with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Charitable Bid?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Misha's tweet](https://twitter.com/mishacollins/status/530484865490489344) and [this post](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/post/101958564065/angelsandcas-nows-your-chance-to-date-misha)

Now that was just hilarious. Misha rubbed his face and blinked few times, wondering how on Earth could something like this be happening. He posted that link half an hour ago and someone just offered fifty thousand dollars to have a lunch with him. They probably could close the whole auction already...  
He was surprised and deadly curious. How could he not be when someone was giving fifty thousand bucks to have a simple lunch with him?  
Seriously ridiculous.  
Misha read the number once again and suddenly felt really small and stupid for not being worth such a price. It seemed that he would have to put all of his charm into a good use and pray that this generous person wouldn't be disappointed.  
He seriously doubted it would work out.

***

The auction ended up as expected with the 50k bidder winning and immediately transfering the money to the right account. The place and time of the lunch had been set and as the day came Misha started feeling even more surreal.  
He dressed up in his best suit and turned up in the restaurant five minutes too early to get mentally prepared and hopefully stop his hands from shaking. He analised all the possible explanations of what had happened and was pretty sure that the person he was about to meet was either some bored politician who wanted to promote himself thorugh charity or a crazy rich fangirl who was totally obsessed with him.

Either way, Misha didn't see this going too pleasantly.

He bit his lip and looked at his watch, feeling his heart racing as the numbers changed and the hour of the truth came.  
Not even a second had passed before a shade fell on the table and Misha literally felt someone's presence by his side. He swallowed hard and putting on his most charming and painfully fake smile, he raised his head.

In front of him, standing in a perfectly fit suit, was Jensen Ackles with a goofy, shy smile on his face and his eyes betraying that he was apparently even more anxious than Misha himself.  
"Hello there, mister Collins." he said, his voice silent and unsure.

Misha was simply dumbstruck.

He was just staring at Jensen unable to find any words that could describe what he was feeling.  
Jensen fidgeted a little, his face becoming slightly more flushed but his eyes never leaving Misha.  
The silence was full of some bizzare tension while Misha was trying to sort his own thoughts out and react somehow. He opened his mouth and closed it back still unable to come up with a right comment on what had happened, not entirely understanding all the implications yet.  
Jensen on the other hand, had no idea what to do with himself while he still wasn't sure whether Misha's shock was a good or a bad sign. He exhaled sharply and seeing those blue eyes wide open and fixed on him, he decided to man up.  
"Look, Mish..." he begun. "I just... Well..." his face went beet red. "No, I can't actually explain myself."  
"Jensen..." Misha finally regained his ability to speak. "It's... I mean..." he huffed. "I'm simply shocked."  
"Uh, sorry." Jensen took a step back, feeling like an idiot. "I didn't wish to..."  
"No, no!" Misha stood up, reaching towards Jensen. "It's alright! I just need a moment."  
"Well, that's good, I guess..." Jensen stopped, awkwardly running his hand through his hair.  
"Sit with me, please?" Misha started feeling more stable and even more curious than when he first saw the surprising bid.

Jensen took a seat and still flushed like a teenager, looked at Misha with an apologetic face.  
"It's obviously nice to see you, Jen" Misha begun. "but it was so unexpected. I'm sorry if I made you think I wasn't too pleased."  
"No, I get it." Jensen grunted. "I probably should have outed myself earlier."  
"Honestly though..." Misha was back on a familiar ground. "Didn't think anonymus donations were your thing..."  
"Because they aren't, I just..." Jensen hesitated, avoiding Misha's gaze. "I just did this because... I..." he bit his lip. "I wanted to go out with you."  
"You could have just asked me out, you know..." Misha frowned. "It's not like we haven't ever eaten together in a fancy restaurant."  
"Yes but..." Jensen shook his head. "Look, man, I wanted to show that I really mean it."  
"I don't think I get what you are trying to say..." Misha felt his heart starting to beat faster again.

He totally shouldn't have any hope for this to mean anything more in a way he would like it to but... He was feeling butterflies in his stomach and he just wanted all of this to be real, just once like in one of his dreams.

Jensen was staring mostly at the table since the moment he sat down but once he heard this tiniest tremble in Misha's voice, he inhaled deeply and raised his head to meet Misha's gaze.  
"What I'm trying to say" he said silently. "is that I wanted to stress that this is something special. It's not us going out together since we don't have anything better to do but because I really wanted to sit in a restaurant with you, all dressed up and stressed beyond imagination. I wanted to show that I care. And that I'm one of those cheesily helplessly romantic awkward rich dudes when it comes to dating." he bit his tongue a little too late.  
"Wait..." Misha gulped, trying to hide how shaky he was inside. "Is this... a date?"  
Jensen fidgeted visibly disconcerted but then he nodded his head and Misha gasped, feeling his heart stop for a split second. The terror written all over Jensen's features would be funny in any other situation but Misha was also too far from being emotionally stable himself to laugh. He just looked right into those green eyes he silently worshipped since the day they first met and asked himself why he had been such an idiot all this time.

Slowly the whole picture was becoming clearer and a shy smile appeared on Misha's face, enlightening his eyes. The fact that Jensen literally did something so dramatic and romantic-comedy-style was growing on him with every second that passed in silence until the tears started gathering in his eyes.  
"Oh, Jen..." he whispered, his vision fogged.  
"Are you okay?" Jensen saw a tear rolling down Misha's cheek and felt panic raising in his gut. "Mish, is something wrong?"  
"No, Jen, it's farthest from wrong I can imagine." Misha chuckled joyfully and reached out to place his hand on Jensen's. "I'm just moved. You are literally... Like... God..." he wiped the tears off his eyes. "It's so dramatically romantic..."  
"I'm sorry..." Jensen bit his lip and looked down at Misha's hand placed on his.

That was why Misha caught him off guard, lifting his chin with his other hand and making their gazes meet again.  
"You have nothing to apologize for, it's already in the top ten of greatest dates I've ever been on." Misha smiled encouragingly. "Feel like making it the best one?" he raised his brow.  
Jensen swallowed hard, hypnotized by Misha's eyes.  
"This truly is the cutest thing ever, Jen." Misha continued, his expression softening even more. "I really appreciate it but you seriously didn't have to outbid all the fangirls to go on a date with me. You could easily lure me with a different and more effective bait than money." he smirked.  
"What bait?" Jensen couldn't stop staring as Misha's pupils were slowly dilating.  
"You." Misha leaned forward a little. "I like you. **Very** much."  
"Oh." was all Jensen uttered.  
Not like he had time to say anything more anyway as Misha chose this moment to close the gap between them and kiss the remaining anxiety away.


End file.
